


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I'm about to kiss a man in my bed," Harry said a bit breathlessly, "I prefer that he's awake and taking an active part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2013 Owl Post Fest for obliqueo.

The Weather Outside is Frightful

 

"Potter!" Draco shouted over the din. "How many more students do you have back there?"

Harry did a quick head count. "Looks to be about fifteen."

Draco motioned for Harry to come up to where he stood. "We just received notice from Kingsley. The Floo network is becoming seriously strained. He wants us to get the rest of the kids through. Tell them they have to leave all but one rucksack. No more trunks."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir!" He struggled not to salute. "Didn't realize you were in charge, Malfoy," he muttered on his way back to the line of students.

No one had anticipated the whole of northern Scotland would be buried under several centimeters of snow just as the students from Hogwarts prepared to leave for Christmas holiday. Just before they left the school in the carriages, the snow had begun to fall. In less than an hour the winds had picked up and snow was falling at a frightening speed.

The Hogwart's Express had been cancelled due to fear of avalanche and several teams of Aurors had been called in to utilize every available Floo in Hogsmeade to get the students home. Harry had been assigned to The Three Broomsticks, with Draco Malfoy as his partner. Of course it didn't help that Malfoy was so distracting, looking cool, composed and bloody sexy as he helped the students into the Floo.

Harry shook his head to regain his focus. "Okay everyone listen up. We need to go faster. There's a chance the Floo network will go down very soon. You need to leave everything except one rucksack. Madam Rosmerta will store things until we can get them shipped to you."

If it was possible, the noise level doubled with all the groans and shouting.

"Shut up!" Malfoy bellowed, silencing the din. "You all have two choices. You leave your crap here and get home for Christmas, or you all stay here and celebrate Christmas in a bar. Me? I want to spend Christmas anywhere but here, so quit whining and move."

The noise level dropped while the students considered their options. Sensibility won out and soon the trunks had been shoved against a wall and Harry was moving the line forward towards Draco.

When the last student disappeared in a whirl of green flames, Harry pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. He stretched, arching his back, arms extended at his sides. "Merlin, I'm glad that's done. I could fall asleep sitting here."

Draco rolled his shoulders. "You can sit here all night for all I care, but I'm going to get out of here before it's too late."

Draco's words were still hanging in the air when there was an ear-splitting crash and smoke billowed out of the fireplace before it went completely black.

Madam Rosmerta rushed over and bent down to peer inside. "That can't be good." She stood, pushing her hair back from her face. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and waved it at the fireplace. Nothing happened. "Looks like you gents are stuck here."

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "No, no, no. I am not spending the night here."

Madam Rosmerta narrowed her eyes. "You have a problem with my establishment?"

Draco flushed at the memory of the difficulties he'd caused here years before and quietly shook his head.

Harry smiled warmly. "He's not such a git anymore, Madam Rosmerta. I can vouch for him."

Draco huffed, but remained silent.

"You always were too trusting by half, Harry, but if you say he's changed then I'll believe you." She glared at Draco. "I need to get cook to shake a leg, I've got a full house tonight with this storm."

"Can we get rooms?" Harry wondered.

Madam Rosmerta shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but there's nothing." She hesitated.

"We'll take anything," Harry offered.

"Speak for yourself," Draco interrupted. "I have standards."

"Your standards are going to be spending the night sleeping in one of these god-awful wooden chairs if you don't shut up," Harry whispered hotly.

"Can you help us?" Harry said, turning to block Draco from Madam Rosmerta's view.

She hesitated for a moment. "I have a room, but you'll have to share it."

"No!" Draco practically shouted. "I am not sharing a room with him. I'll take the room; I'll pay you twice the normal rate." He moved to pull out his money pouch.

Madam Rosmerta glowered at Draco. "I don't believe I offered you the room, Mr Malfoy."

Harry raised his hands at them both. "Stop! Merlin's beard, you two are impossible. Malfoy, do you really want to sleep down here with all these other folks who haven't been offered the last room. A warm, sort of private room. With a bed." He turned to Madam Rosmerta. "There is a bed in this room, isn't there?"

"There's one bed. It would be a tight fit but you should be able to make do if you don't mind sharing."

Harry nodded. "We'll take it. Thanks." He followed Madam Rosmerta to the bar and collected the room key and returned to Malfoy.

"Come on," Harry said, nudging Draco's shoulder. "Rosmerta's going to send up some mulled wine and shepherd's pie as soon as the pie's out of the oven."

"Rosmerta, is it?" Draco's tone was light and he laughed a bit. "Must be nice to be the Chosen One.

"Be grateful she likes me, you tosser, or we'd both be sleeping on a table with about fifty of our closest friends.

They walked up the short flight of stairs at the back of the bar. The room was very small, barely big enough for a bed. And it wasn't much bigger than a twin-sized. There was a bedside table and a chair that didn't look very comfortable, and a tiny fireplace that struggled to keep the room warm. The wind was whipping at the shuttered windows, adding to the chill in the room.

Draco walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not bad. A bit soft for my liking, but it'll do."

Harry stood by the door, eyes fixed on Draco and the bed. He'd fantasized this scenario many times, although generally he and Draco were already kissing by the time a bed was involved. As if that was likely to happen.

Draco snapped his fingers in Harry's direction. "Potter? Where did you go? You were a million miles away."

"You have no idea," Harry said with a sigh.

After they'd eaten a filling, if not gourmet dinner of shepherd's pie and drank several glasses each of the mulled wine, Harry turned down the lights and turned to his partner.

"You sleep on the right or the left?"

Draco arched a brow. "Generally speaking, when I'm sharing a bed sleeping isn't a big priority."

"Har har. Fine, I'll sleep on the inside."

Harry turned his back to Malfoy and sat on the edge of the chair. He took off his shoes and socks, then stood and stripped off his shirt and trousers before crawling up the bed and sliding under the covers. He watched through barely opened eyes as Malfoy followed his lead, and slid into the bed from the side.

Harry pressed himself as far as he could towards the wall. "Night, Malfoy."

Draco mumbled something unintelligible in response.

oo00oo

 

When Harry woke, the small room was noticeably colder and he could hear the wind whistling against the windows. It was still dark, and the low flames from the fire cast dancing shadows in the room. He reached down to pull the covers over his shoulder and it was then he noticed that Draco was no longer on the other side of the bed, but curled into Harry's side. And one long arm was thrown casually across Harry's stomach.

Harry shifted a bit and realized that his reluctant bed-mate's groin was pressing against his thigh, and if he wasn't mistaken, Draco had an erection. He lay there for a moment, torn between enjoying the feel of Draco against him and waking him up.

"Umm…Draco?" Harry finally said, giving Draco a nudge with his shoulder.

"Wha?" Draco muttered sleepily. It took less than a second for Draco to access the situation and jerk his arm off of Harry's waist.

"Shite," Draco muttered. "Sorry." He shifted away from Harry. "I'll just go sleep in the chair."

"Malfoy, it's fine."

"No. No, it's not," Draco said as he sat up.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Malfoy…Draco, it really is fine." He pulled Draco back onto the bed, so he plopped on his back, looking up into Harry's face. "I wasn't upset."

"Then why did you wake me?"

Harry blinked, looking down into the wide, silvery grey eyes. He'd never imagined he'd be presented with this opportunity, but now that he had been, did he really want to ignore it? It might never happen again. He took a deep breath.

"When I'm about to kiss a man in my bed," Harry said a bit breathlessly, "I prefer that he's awake and taking an active part."

Draco stared at him, and for a moment Harry thought he'd made a dreadful mistake. He'd have to request a new partner now, and go through having everyone wonder what had happened while they'd been in Scotland. There would be all sorts of rumours, and…

…and slowly, one of Draco's brows arched, his eyes warmed, and he smirked.

"Oh you do, do you?"

Harry's smile matched Draco's as he rolled and trapped him beneath him with his weight, grabbing Draco's wrists and pinning them above his head. "Absolutely." Harry slowly leaned down and captured Draco's mouth in a needy kiss.

He'd honestly not intended for it to be more than that, but once he slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, and Draco moaned and undulated his long, lean body against Harry's, all bets were off. He was so quickly completely hard that he felt light headed, and he thrust down with his hips as Draco whined, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Harry's hips.

Harry rocked him on the tiny bed, each thrust deeper than the one before, and harder. Draco's cock was lined up with his through their boxers, and if he rolled his hips just so, he could feel the hard ridge rubbing against his. He slipped his hands between Draco's back and the mattress and grabbed his arse with both hands, lifting him up into each downward thrust.

"Merlin's saggy ass," Draco gasped. "If you keep that up, I'm going to… I'm not going to be able to help…Potter, just, oh god, just…wait!"

He finally shouted in Harry's ear, and Harry stilled, nearly weeping with frustration. "Malfoy, please…"

"Here, just let me…" He pushed against Harry's belly and Harry regretfully began to pull away when Draco's long, beautiful fingers went to the front of Harry's boxers and shoved them down, freeing his cock. Draco made a soft, humming sound in his throat. "Nice. Very nice." He then freed himself and Harry had a glimpse of a beautiful, slender penis, pale like the rest of him but pink at the head where Harry's was flushed dark red. Draco spit into his hand, then wrapped it around both hard pricks. He wrapped his free arm around Harry's neck and pulled him down, speaking against his lips just before he kissed him. "Now… move!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He rose up onto his elbows and began to thrust against Draco in earnest, groaning at the feeling of their pricks sliding together, the heads catching then sliding again, the feel of Draco's hand fisted around them. Draco began to move in counterpoint, and the little bed rocked, springs singing and legs moving against the rough wood floor.

Draco kissed him long and deep, then pulled back, panting against Harry's ear. "I wish you were fucking me," he gasped. "I wish you were inside of me, stroking deep, making my toes curl. I can imagine you, hitting my sweet spot on every thrust, making lights dance behind my eyes. I'd get so tight as I got close," Draco squeezed his fist, and Harry cried out, caught up in his words, caught up in imagining how it might be. He thrust harder.

"Yeah?" Harry growled out. "Like this? Is this how you want it?"

He was moving fast now, fast and hard, and Draco made a little choking sound with each hard thrust against him. His voice seemed to go higher, and then he cried out, convulsing beneath Harry as slick, wet heat spread between them, between Draco's fingers and down the length of his cock. Harry shuddered and thrust just a handful of times before he was coming too, his breath escaping on a long, ragged moan.

Afterward, they lay panting. Harry had collapsed on top of Draco, but Draco had his arms up around Harry's neck and didn't seem inclined to move. Harry felt fingers on the back of his head, touching his hair.

"If you're spreading spunk in my hair, I will throttle you," he said darkly.

Draco laughed, and Harry thought it was one of the freest sounds he'd ever heard come out of his sometimes partners mouth. "I wouldn't do that."

Harry lifted his head and looked down at him. "You would, too."

Draco managed a shrug. "Maybe." Harry reached for the back of his head, but found his hair dry. Draco's eyes were dancing. "But not when I rather hope we aren't done for the evening."

"Oh, really?" Harry's smile bloomed across his face. It was still dark outside, the wind still howled, and he doubted the Floo network was operational yet. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Draco's grin was the essence of wickedness. "I'd really rather demonstrate."

"Be my guest."

Draco pushed and Harry rolled to his back, and he used his wand to clean them up. Draco sent him a grin, then slithered down the bed until he was eye level with Harry's prick, and Harry's last conscious thought was the next time Kingsley wanted to send Auror's to Scotland, he'd be first in line.


End file.
